


The Sin

by Cookieundertherock



Series: The Sin [1]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieundertherock/pseuds/Cookieundertherock
Summary: Angels, Demons, Mortals, three realms existing in perfect balance. When four young angels commit the greatest sin known to Heaven they are thrown out and forced to live among mortals and demons forever baring the mark of a fallen angel. But when one young woman falls into the chaos and befriends and shelters the fallen four what will happen when the possibility of death...and love are on the line?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A & Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader
Series: The Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712674
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Énouement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097802) by [LadysDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDaze/pseuds/LadysDaze). 



"Three worlds make up this reality we call our own. Heaven, the world of angels, the overseers, and protectors of the other realms. Hell, the world of demons, the tempters and selectors of the realms. Earth, the world of mortals and any banished souls. The three worlds live in an equilibrium of each other, balancing out the reality. Any shift in the balance can result in a serious backlash, that is why humans nev-" You suddenly snap the book you're reading closed, your head cocking slightly to try and catch the small noise again. What on Earth is it? 

Slipping off of your bed you pad to your window and open it, poking your head out. You squint, trying to make sense of the dark blobby shapes in the woods surrounding your house. Damnit. Your eyesight just keeps getting worse and worse every day, you seriously need to go to the clinic for a check-up.

Sighing you give up and slide the window closed, flopping back down onto your bed as you roll onto your side to reach down and pet your dog's head. The big rottweiler mix, who you affectionately named Orion, wags his stubby tail and whines lightly, his boxy head lifting off the floor.

You chuckle softly and scratch his ears once more, smiling in amusement at the dog's forlorn, but almost quizzical look, "It's okay buddy, probably just a raccoon, go back to sleep." 

"Yeah," you try and reassure yourself, fidgeting with the pages of your book, "just a raccoon. Nothing to worry about. Yep. Absolutely nothing. Mom and Dad will be back soon. You have Orion. You have nothing to worry about."

\---

Slowly the head of blonde hair pokes above the sill of the window once more, golden eyes curiously flicking around the dimly lit room. Kaminari lets out a small sigh of relief as he sees you on your bed, your body relaxing into the sheets. That was way too close, he was almost caught...again. 

This is the fifth time this week that you’ve almost seen him outside your window. He’s not even supposed to be here, but he can’t help himself, humans absolutely fascinate him and your home is just a couple miles away from the realm gate so it’s perfect. 

Tonight he’s alone, but tomorrow the other boys promised to join him once more. This is all of their passion after all. Why else would they be willing to commit one of the worst sins an angel can? And besides after coming down to Earth for nearly two years to study humans without any mishaps certainly boosts one's confidence.

Kaminari’s feathered ears twitch as he hears some gravel crunch on the driveway. Parents. It’s time to go. Swiftly jumping away from your window, his golden, white, and black wings spread to slow his descent. Landing on the ground with an almost inaudible thud, the yellow light emitting from his wings surrounding his body, the straw blonde slips into the foliage on the edge of your property. With one last glance, he looks at you through your window, the gentle glow from your bedside lamp illuminating your face before slipping into the night, back to the realm gate and back to heaven.


	2. Chapter 1

The hazy morning light slowly illuminated your room, a beam of golden light hitting your eyelids, eventually causing your (e/c) eyes to flutter open. You groan and slowly sit up, squinting as you look around your room. Yeah, an appointment with the optometrist is on the list of things to do. 

You rub some of the bleariness from your eyes and slide your feet over the side of the bed, not being able to help but chuckle as Orion lifts his head and begins to lick at the bottom of your feet with his big pink tongue. You giggle lightly and slip down from the bed to ruffle his ears affectionately and scratch under his chin. 

“You’re a good boy Orion~” You coo to the large and rather fearsome-looking dog. “You’re my good boy aren’t you, you handsome lug?~ Isn’t that right?~ Yes~ You’re (y/n)’s big strong boy~” 

As you gush over the large dog beneath you, hand rubbing his soft belly, you suddenly remember the small noise last night and your feeling of being watched. What was going on last night? Was it those crazy birds with the glowing feathers again? Why did this always happen to you? 

These little instances happened on the regular for you. You’d be sitting alone in the house, you’d hear a noise outside the window, you’d go to check out the window and nothing would be there. This happened so regularly you would think you’d be used to it by now….but you weren’t. 

You sigh and stand padding over to your desk, opening the drawer and gazing at the small pile of glowing feathers inside. You found these almost every time you heard a noise outside your window, a feather; golden, red, orange, or black, sometimes multiple in one night. The pile always remained small though as it seemed some of the feathers would disappear, no matter what you did.

You were fascinated with each one, but the black ones interested you the most. It was a black feather, and yet it glowed. You didn’t understand how, but just like the other feathers, it seemed to emit light. You touched a red and black feather and sighed before looking out your window once more, you should probably go check to see if a feather was left.

\---

“We can’t go tonight.” The words of the ravenette hit the other three boys like a truck. They can’t go? Why can’t they go? Going down to earth is the only thing tiding them over until they can join the military and beat demon ass. How can they possibly not go and visit you and the other humans they’ve become attached to. 

“The hell you mean we can’t go down tonight?!” The ash blonde angel snarls snapping out of his shocked state before the others, his orange wings bristling. “ It’s her birthday tonight, we can’t fucking miss that! We already made excuses up to be gone tonight!”

Sero flinches as his ash blonde companion seethes at him, his black wings rising up to try and hide his face. He takes a breath and composes himself, bringing himself to rise to his full height, allowing to tower over the other three males. “You heard what I said Katsuki. We can’t go tonight, it’s the orientation for training camp tonight, and if you want to be a soldier as much as you claim, you’re gonna have to miss the party. Is that a problem lover boy?” The ravenette asks with a raised brow, arms crossed, and wings flaring to make his lean body look bigger.

Bakugou hisses angrily, his cheeks tinting pink as the taller boy stands his ground and the words ‘lover boy’ leave his lips. L-lover boy?! Bakugou Katsuki is no lover boy! The ash blonde stalks over to the taller male and growls out through gritted teeth, his wings angrily flaring and glowing brighter. “I am no lover boy you flat-faced freak and I do want to be a shitty soldier. If it takes missing that shitty human’s day of birth party to show you how damn dedicated I am then so fucking be it.”

The ravenette stares down at Bakugou, obsidian eyes hard before nodding curtly and walking away. “Alright. Let’s go then. The lecture starts soon, we can’t be late.” Sero hates missing your birthday as much as the others, but this is their life dream. If they don’t become soldiers and be allowed to fight demons, are their lives even worth anything anymore?


	3. Chapter 2

The blaring of alarms rings through the redhead’s ears causing him to wince. The alarms are the only sound in Heaven that isn’t well...heavenly, well maybe except for Bakugou’s cursing, but even that has a strange angelic tone to it. Kirishima hisses, his red wings rising to hide his ears from the awful sound. “God if this is what the soldiers hear every time there’s an attack I’m starting to have second thoughts about this gig.”

A gravelly laugh echoes around the boy’s room. “This is the sound of life itself boys! Don’t you feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins at the sound of this?!” Bakugou asks, his whole demeanor glowing, eyes wide with excitement, and wings trembling in anticipation. This is what he lives for. 

The others give the ash blonde a dubious look. They know how conflict driven their friend is and it’s no surprise he’s excited about this, but it’s still slightly concerning when he gets all worked up about a siren. Someone shouldn’t be this excited about the idea of fighting and death, but then again this is Bakugou, and Bakugou is a...special case. 

Suddenly a crackling voice breaks through the speakers in the room causing the four boys to jump. “All fledglings report to the launch bay. I repeat, all fledglings report to the launch bay per General Nezu’s commands.” 

The four boys look at each other before excitement begins to consume them. They get to fight! They really get to fight! This is what they’ve been waiting for their whole lives! To fight demons and save lives! To make a difference! It’s what they’ve always dreamed of doing...and it’s finally happening.

\---

You weren’t sure what you were expecting for your sixteenth birthday. You didn’t feel any different. Yeah, big whoop-de-doo, you lived another year. So what, you’re gonna eventually die anyway. Why is living another year such a big deal? Oh, I guess you do get to get your license now. That’s nice, I guess. 

Your dad grins and claps a hand onto your shoulder, his spectacled face matching your own.   
“Congratulations kiddo! You’re sixteen! Now everything is downhill from here! I hope you got your will planned out because I can’t do it for you, I’m kicking the bucket at the end of this party.”

You can’t help but chuckle at your dad’s antics. He’s always been one to laugh at anything and everything. That’s something you’ve always admired about him. “You bet I got my will written up,” you respond with an equally wide grin, “and I’m leaving everything to Orion. You ain’t getting a lick of money old man.”

Your dad laughs at this and squeezes your shoulder, “That’s my girl! Now get in the car! We’re going for dinner!”

\---

You and your parents enjoyed a nice dinner at one of your favorite places to eat, enjoying your time together. It was nice enough for a birthday. You didn’t expect much anymore anyway. You didn’t have many friends and those ones that you did have didn’t get along very well so birthday parties were out of the question. It’s not like you wanted much anyway, the time with your family was plenty. 

You smile to yourself as you look down at the simple silver bracelet on your wrist, a small stone, your birthstone set in the center. Your mother gave it to you for your birthday present. It was simple, but that’s all you really needed. You didn’t care for gifts really anymore, mostly because you really didn’t want anything. You were happy with what you have so why ask for more? 

Smiling down at Orion you lie back on your bed and let out a happy puff of air. Today was great. You were surprised when there were no noises at your window though. There was something almost every night, but...not today. You almost feel disappointed, but why? The noises scare you. You hum softly, maybe you had become so used to the noises that not hearing them was scarier than hearing them.

\---

Everything is on fire. Kirishima yells and ducks out of the way as a soldier and a demon tumble past locked in a death grip. As he moves out of the way a ball of energy shoots past him, on course to lock on with a furious ball of fire and ash blonde hair. Bakugou. 

The redhead can’t take his eyes off of his friend as the ball of green energy collides with him. The very next thing Kirishima sees is an enraged Bakugou struggling desperately with a green-haired demon, enraged screams and yells being thrown back and forth.

The demon seems to be able to go toe to toe with the ash blonde which is quite unnerving. The only person Kirishima has ever seen be able to do that ended up in the hospital for a couple of weeks, but this demon is easily throwing punches left and right with Bakugou.

Kirishima finally snaps out of his daze and activates his halo on his wrist, preparing to punch the demon attacking his friend when he’s suddenly hit from the side. A grunt slips past his lips and he grapples with the force that hit him. After some struggle, he manages to right himself and shoves, what he now discovers is a body, off of him. He watches as the limp body of another fledgling, one of the boys from the Stargrasper Flight, plummet to the ground his body landing in a mass of mangled and broken limbs. 

Before he has time to refocus he’s attacked by a snarling, angry flash of pink. Damnit! How can he help his friend if he can barely help himself?! He grunts as he begins to throw punches with the pink demoness. 'Sorry Bakugou, you’re gonna have to fend for yourself for a little bit.'

\---

Bakugou hisses in pain as the greed eyed demon scratches his arm. Reeling back he slams the demon with his wing in an attempt to disorient the other male. The ash blonde snarls and taps his Halo activating it and swiping at the demon.

Green lightning flashes before crimson eyes as the now smirking demon holds Bakugou's hand away from his face. "How do you like me now Kacchan?~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been influenced by other authors ans stories that are both on here and not. Brandon Sanderson's book Skyward gave me inspiration for the "Flights". The other big influence was Enouement by LadysDaze. I got the idea for the multiple ending love idea from her. I know you'll never read this, but I aspire to be like you Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> With this quarentine thing and stay home order I have a lot more time to work on this series. I have two other chapters as well as this prologue. I'm gonna be working on it I promise.


End file.
